Quand Hermione rencontre Sirius
by winnie.l'ourson
Summary: hermione finit sa dernière année avec succés et passe directement en 2eme année d'etude medicomagique. TOut ça grâce à un retourneur de temps prété par Dumbledore mais que se passera-t-il si il se brise?
1. A cause d'un chat

Quand Hermione rencontre sirius !  
  
Voilà ma première fic et ça fait longtemps que j'y pense j'espère que vous allez aimer dites moi ce que vous en pensez je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews !!  
  
DISCLAiMER : Rien n'est à moi mais tout à Mme J.K.Rowling  
  
Voilà un grand merci pour Luwelin qui m'a beaucoup aidé Voilou bonne lecture à tous PS : Je l'ai mise en R pour les chapitres à venir.  
  
Chapitre 1 : A cause d'un chat  
  
(Les pensées sont en italiques)

« Mione, où vas-tu comme ça ??,demanda Ron, on dirait Kermite la grenouille qui court !!

-Oh !! Ron tu es là. Je vais voir le directeur, je dois lui rendre un truc.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, de toute façon on se retrouve à la remise des diplômes. A tout à l'heure !! »

Hermione continuait en courant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. La fin de la 7eme année d'étude, déjà, elle n'en revenait pas. 7 ANS !!!! , 7 ans durant lesquels elle avait beaucoup travaillé, lu mais aussi lutté aux côtés de Harry, son meilleur ami. Elle s'était battue contre des mangemorts, contre Voldemort, contre la mort elle-même. Après 2 ans de lutte acharnée, ils avaient enfin réussi. Lors d'une chaude journée d'été, pendant les vacances après la 6eme année, ils l'avaient vaincu, lui et tous ses souffifres,après une bataille grandiose.

Elle venait donc de passer une des ses plus calmes années, sans menace ni nouveaux morts, car cette guerre avait était très meurtrière. Harry, lui était très affecté par la mort de son parrain, même après 2 ans, il cherchait toujours un moyen de le ramenait à la vie. Il avait hérité de sa maison à grimwald place et y passé toutes ses vacances à faire des recherches sur ce fameux voile. Dès qu'il avait une journée ou quelques heures de libres, il les passait à la bibliothèque de l'école. Même si Hermione savait très bien que cela ne le mènerait à rien, elle ne lui disait pas, il n'avait plus que cela pour se raccrocher à la vie. Même s'il avait ses amis, il avait perdu le seul membre de sa famille qu'il aimait réellement.

Elle était arrivée devant la porte du bureau du directeur depuis un petit moment déjà quand elle sortit de ses pensées. _Mince le mot de passe, je ne l'ai pas !!!._Elle frappa alors à la porte pendant 10 bonnes minutes sans obtenir aucune réponse. _Il ne doit pas être là, il est sûrement à la remise des diplômes._ Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle allait être en retard si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Elle se mit donc à courir mais dans l'autre sens cette fois vers la grande salle du château. Elle arrivât pile à l'heure pour l'ouverture des portes. Elle s'installât entre Harry et Ron à la table des Gryffondors. Tous 2 lui firent un grand sourire, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus avec leur chapeau pointu, depuis la première année en fait. Ca allait lui manquer, Poudlard et ses passages secrets Harry et toutes ses mésaventures, Ron et ses idées assez...débiles !! Tout allait lui manquer, elle savait très bien qu'elle reverrait ses deux meilleurs amis à l'extérieur mais dans la vie adulte et plus dans l'adolescence.

Harry la sortit de ses pensées :

« Alors vous comptez faire quoi l'année prochaine ???

-Moi, je vais suivre une formation d'auror, même si on n'en a plus vraiment besoin, il y a toujours des fous en libert !!Répondit Ron d'une voix assurée.

- Je vais aller à l'université de médicomagie, je rentre directement en 2eme année.

- Quoi ??!!?? En 2eme année mais comment tu as fais ? Le concours est déjà difficile en ayant une année de dure préparation et toi tu le passe tranquille !!

- J'ai pris des cours par correspondance et j'ai été un peu aid !! Répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Par qui ??

- Ou par quoi ! Lui dit-elle, je te le dirais après."

Après 20 minutes de discours, Dumbledore commença à appeler les élèves un par un pour leur remettre le diplôme sur lequel figurait la note totale obtenue aux ASPICS ainsi que la signature de ce dernier, l'élève lui aussi devait signer. Hermione attendait avec une certaine appréhension son tour.

« Hermione Granger » Elle se leva pour se diriger vers l'estrade spécialement installée pour l'occasion.

« Avant de lui remettre son parchemin, je tenais à vous dire à tous que Miss Granger était sortit majeur de sa promotion avec une note totale de 120 % de bonnes réponses, vous pouvez l'applaudir !!!! »

Et un tonnerre de cris et d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde y participait même Drago Malfoy qui avait appris à apprécier Hermione depuis qu'ils avaient été préfets en chef tous les deux. Son avis avait changé sur elle comme ceux de nombre d'élèves. En effet, elle avait grandit en deux ans autant physiquement que mentalement. Elle était devenue une très jolie jeune fille et avait enfin réussi à discipliner ses cheveux. Elle se maquillait très peu, elle était plutôt du genre naturel mais son charme résidait dans sa simplicité. Elle avait aussi fait un effort sur elle-même pour être plus ouverte envers les autres et sortir de ses livres comme Ron et Harry lui disait souvent. Elle n'était pas devenue la fille la plus populaire de l'école mais elle était admirée par toutes et tous en tant que préfète en chef la plus respectée et élève la plus intelligente que Poudlard est vu depuis longtemps.

Après que les autres jeunes aient été appelés, le bal de fin d'étude commença. Hermione avait comme cavalier ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet ses amours pouvaient être qualifiés d'inexistants !! Elle avait eu quelques petits amis mais rien de très sérieux à part Ron. Ils étaient sortit ensembles après la rentrée de la 6eme année. Cela avait duré 10 mois mais après de nombreuses et innombrables disputes, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. Pour Hermione cela avait été une période assez difficile vu qu'il avait été son premier amant, elle avait vraiment pensé finir ses jours avec lui mais aujourd'hui elle savait que ça n'aurait pas été possible. Elle s'était alors rapprochée d'Harry en qui elle avait trouvé un véritable ami à la vie à la mort comme on dit !! Lui, était avec Ginny depuis le début de l'année et ils allaient s'installer ensembles pendant les vacances dans la maison de Sirius et il était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent tous là bas pour l'été. Tous, c'est-à-dire : Hermione, Harry et Ginny, Seamus et Dean ( ils étaient ensembles depuis deux ans) ainsi que Ron et Lola, sa nouvelle copine avec qui il était depuis Noël. C'était une 6eme année de Serdaigle.

Donc ils se retrouvaient tous les 3 sans cavalier (le bal était réservé aux 7eme années) et avait décidaient de rester ensembles pour leur dernière soirée au saint de leur école chérie. Hermione était finalement contente d'être célibataire, l'année prochaine serait certainement trop remplie pour penser aux garçons. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle appréhendait son année à venir.

Après le Bal, elle se souvint qu'il fallait qu'elle voie le directeur et partit donc une nouvelle foi à l'assaut des couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie. Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry qui allait visiblement dans la même direction qu'elle.

« Toi aussi tu vas voir Dunbledore ?? Demanda-t-elle

-Ouai je dois lui parler d'un truc .

- Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce que tu vas faire l'an prochain ??

- Oui, comme tu le sais j'ai assez d'argent pour rester toute ma vie sans travailler alors je voulais prendre une année sabbatique pour essayer de ramener Sirius. Je dois vraiment essayer sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de n'avoir rien fais. Et je voulais savoir si je pouvais revenir ici de temps en temps pour aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches.

- Et Ginny ??

- Elle a encore une année à passer ici, elle viendra me rejoindre pour les vacances. On passera le plus de temps possible ensemble. Et toi pourquoi tu veux voir le directeur ?

-Et bien en fait tout à l'heure je t'ais dis que j'avais été aidé pour mes études, il m'a donné au début de l'année un retourneur de temps, comme ça je pouvais travailler plus longtemps mes cours par correspondance et il faut que je li rende le plus vite possible vu que demain on prend le train je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps avant. »

Elle sourit et sortit de sous sa robe le petit sablier attaché à son cou par une chaîne en argent. A ce moment précis elle entendit un miaulement et penchât la tête pour voir Miss Teigne se jeter sous ses pieds et « BOUM » Elle se sentit alors aspirer à travers un tourbillon de lumière blanche. Cela ne durât que quelques secondes puis ses pieds retrouvèrent enfin la terre ferme mais elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur quelque chose ou plutôt personne. Quand elle se releva, elle regarda celui sur qui elle était tombée « SIRIUS???????"

FIN REVIEWS please !!!! Merci


	2. Une mise au point indispensable

Quand Hermione rencontre Sirius !  
  
Voilà ma première fic et ça fait longtemps que j'y pense j'espère que vous allez aimer dites moi ce que vous en pensez je ne suis pas contre quelques reviews !!  
  
DISCLAiMER : Rien n'est à moi mais tout à Mme J.K.Rowling  
  
Voilà un grand merci pour Luwelin qui m'a beaucoup aidé Voilou bonne lecture à tous PS : Je l'ai mise en R pour les chapitres à venir.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une mise au point indispensable

« Qui es-tu ???

- Hermione c'est moi tu ne me reconnais pas ?? »

En disant ça elle regarda mieux celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était Sirius, elle en était sur mais il paraissait de 20 ans plus jeune. Elle avait en face d'elle un Sirius de 17 ans maximum. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je suis dans une autre dimension ou quoi ?? Dumbledore est peut être ici !! Il faut tenter_.

-Ou se trouve le bureau du directeur ??

- Comment me connais-tu ??

- Je t'ais posé une question en premier, peux-tu me mener au bureau du directeur ??

Pourquoi faire ?

Ca ne te regarde pas, il faut que je voie Dumbledore et le plus vite possible !

Bon ça va suis-moi Hermione c'est ça ?

Oui, merci »  
  
Il se mit à marcher en direction du bureau. Elle se mit alors à le détailler plus précisément. Il n'était pas aussi grand que le Sirius de son époque, mais il était beaucoup plus beau. En effet il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombé sur les épaules et de très grands yeux noirs plus brillants que son double. Lui n'a pas passé 12 ans en prison. Elle le trouvait très mignon mais aussi très sur de lui, il lui faisait penser un peu à Drago mais il n'avait pas le même air supérieur que le jeune dragon. Elle avait ralentit durant ses pensées et en sortit quand il lui tapa l'épaule.

« Tu rêves ?

Non je réfléchissais.

On est arrivé bon moi je te laisse je ne sais pas si on se reverra alors à bientôt peut être.

Oui peut être ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la statue en forme de phénix du bureau quand

« Sirius attend !! j'ais pas le mot de passe, cria-t-elle »

Il se retourna et lui fit un sourire qu'elle trouva craquant et il revint sur ces pas.

« Tarte au citron.

-Merci !! »

Un autre sourire fit fondre littéralement Hermione mais le bureau s'ouvrait et il était déjà loin. Elle monta les marches et frappa à la porte.

« Entrez miss Granger »

Elle fut surprise d'entendre son nom mais après tout cet homme savait toujours tout il devait forcément savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Bonjour professeur, je crois que nous devons parler !

-Je le crois également mais asseyez vous dit-il en faisant apparaître une chaise en face de son bureau

Merci, comment savez vous qui je suis, Sirius lui ne m'a pas reconnu ?

Miss Granger je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école j'ai été prévenu de votre arrivée

. Mais par qui ?

Par moi-même, enfin mon moi futur.

Votre vous futur....... Alors ça veut dire que je suis dans ....

Le passé exactement mais je me demande comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

Elle réfléchissait, dans le passé, c'est pour ça que Sirius ne l'avait pas reconnu, il ne la connaissait pas encore. Mais comment était-ce arriv ??

Le retourneur de temps !!!Dit-elle ou plutôt cria-t-elle car le phénix s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Quel retourneur de temps ?

C'est vous-même qui me l'avais prêté pour pouvoir suivre les cours de 1er année médicomagique et passé le concours que j'ai brillement réussis d'ailleurs. Mais il s'est brisé enfin je crois.

Cela explique tout alors, savez vous ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un retourneur de temps se brise ?

Non, avoua-t-elle, rouge de honte de ne pas savoir la réponse

Lorsque cela arrive le possesseur de l'objet fait un voyage dans le temps de 20 ans dans le passé ou dans le futur cela dépend de l'utilisation que vous en avait faite. Je pense que vous vos en êtes servi uniquement pour remonter dans le temps ?

Hermione hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires du directeur

Voilà pourquoi vous avez remonté le temps et non pas le contraire.

Mais combien de temps vais-je rester ici ??

Un an jour pour jour. Répondit-il calmement

QUOI ??????????? Mais comment je vais faire je ne peu pas repassé le concours pour l'université les épreuves sont passées ??

C'est certain mais j'ais une petite idée, savez vous vos battre en duel ??

A cette question Hermione eu un rire nerveux, oui elle savait ce battre depuis l'age de 15 ans. Il fallait qu'elle le sache pour rester en vie surtout elle, une sorcière née de parents moldus. « Oui, je sais me battre et très bien même.

J'ai tué plusieurs mangemorts déjà même si cela ne m'as pas plus du tout

Très bien dans ce cas je pense que vous accepterez volontiers le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ??( DCFM pour plus tard c plus cour !! lol )

Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle abasourdie. Elle, prof elle n'y avait jamais pensé, mais après tout pourquoi pas !

Mais vous aurez d'autres responsabilités car le prof de DCFM de l'an dernier était le responsable de la maison Gryffondor

Génial c'était ma maison enfin ça sera ma maison enfin vous avez compris !

Donc vous acceptez avec tous les sacrifices que cela représente ?

Tout à fait j'ai toujours adoré les responsabilités donc il n'y a aucun problème.

Bien, la rentré des Profs se fait le 28 août donc nous nous reverrons à ce moment là.

Attendez, je vais aller où pour les vacances moi, je ne connais personne ici ?

Vous avez rencontré monsieur Black, il passe les vacances ici avec James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les connaissez-vous ?

Oui les trois mais pas tous personnellement de toute façon je ne peux rien vous dire n'est ce pas ?

Exactement, Je vous propose alors de passer les vacances ici vous pourrez préparer vos cours à la bibliothèque Et vos ferez la connaissance de certains de vos futurs élèves

. Je ne sais pas je peux réfléchir ??

Bien sur sinon je vous propose une chambre au Chaudron Baveur !

Je ne peux pas, Je nais pas d'argent.

Ce n'est pas un problème, je peu vous en prêté vous me les rendrez dans 20 ans !!

Je crois que je vais rester ici mais je vais dormir ou ?

Dans le dortoir de Gryffondor celui des filles bien sur, en attendant que l'on vos aménage une chambre individuelle.

Dans ce cas je vous remercie et je crois que je vais aller me coucher, j'ais eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui.

Si vous le désirez, venez dans mon bureau demain nous en reparlerons mieux.

Merci professeur et bonne nuit, dit-elle en se levant.

Bonne nuit Miss Granger enfin professeur Granger. Cette Phrase fit sourire Hermione qui prit la direction de la porte et l'ouvrit alors que Dumbledore sortait par une porte annexe .Elle tomba nez à nez avec Sirius._ Toujours là lui !!_

« Alors comme ça tu viens du futur ???  
  
FIN et REVIEWS please  
  
Alicia.D : Merci pour ta review t'as été la première et elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tous ces compliments pour moi c trop lol J'espère que ce chap t'a plus même s'il est un peu mou ds le prochain ça devrai bouger un peu plus. Bisous et merci encore  
  
Luwelin : Merci ma pupuce o ma bouriquette comme tu veux , bon moi j'écris mais toi tu fé plus rien et moi j'atten alors BOUGE un peu lol Plein de bisous


	3. Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre avec les Maraudeurs  
  
« Alors comme ça tu viens du futur ???

Hermione était soufflée.

« Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes maintenant ?

Non j'ai écouté ta conversation avec Dumbledore accidentellement.

Oui, et moi je suis le Pape !!

Qui ?

Non, laisse tomber, mais bon ce que tu as entendu personne d'autre que toi ne doit le savoir tu as bien compris ? Personne.

Oui j'avais bien compris, merci mais tu m'expliques parce que j'ai entendu que le début.

Ben il y a rien à comprendre, j'ai cassé un retourneur de temps et me voilà ici. Attends alors tu sais pas qui sera ton nouveau prof de DCFM ?

Non tu sais qui c'est, dis-le-moi parce qu'avec les autres, on doit prévoir quelques farces à lui faire pour la rentrée

Tu va avoir du mal, de toute façon je ne te dirais pas qui c'est.

Tu me connais dans le futur, puisque tu connais mon nom. Alors qu'est ce que je deviens ?

A cette question, Hermione eu un pincement au cœur, que pouvait-elle lui répondre ?? Tu es mort pour sauver ton neveu et tu as passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Non elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas parler du futur des gens alors :

« J'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, donc tu ne sauras rien.

Dis-moi au moins comment tu me connais ?

Tu es le parrain de mon meilleur ami, ça te va ? Et je ne te connais pas plus que ça en plus.

Ah ouais, je suis parrain !! Et c'est le fils de qui, allé dis-moi.

Non je ne peux pas te le dire, je te trouve très curieux, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de toi.

Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

Oui ça se voit, enfin cela ne change rien je ne t'en dirais pas plus. Bon tu fais quoi maintenant, je voudrais aller dormir moi, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Mais pas du tout, je peux venir avec toi si tu veux !!! Lui dit-il d'une voix douce pleine de sous-entendus

Non-merci ça ira. Je peu très bien dormir seule, et de toute façon tu ne peu pas monter dans le dortoir des filles.

Le dortoir des filles ??? Tu restes ici ?

Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit, répondit-elle heureuse d'avoir pu laisser sans voix un Maraudeur, je passe les vacances avec vous. D'ailleurs pourquoi passez-vous les vacances ici ?

Parce qu'avec Voldemort dans les parages c'est dangereux pour nous quatre, enfin surtout pour James.

Pourquoi ?

On ne sait pas, mais une chose est sure c'est qu'il veut le tuer et donc on passe nos vacances ici. Et toi ??

Je ne connais personne ici au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, et de toute façon je vais avoir besoin de la bibliothèque pour préparer ma prochaine année à passer ici. Tu vas devoir me supporter un an !

Ca ne sera pas très difficile car tu à l'air d'être très sympa et surtout très mignonne !

A cette remarque, Hermione rougis. _Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer pour un garçon ma belle, encore moins celui la._

Merci. Bon, on va se coucher je commence vraiment à tomber de sommeil ?

Si tu tombe je te rattraperais, répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu peux pas t'empêcher de draguer tout ce qui bouge toi ??

Non, juste toi !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, il était tellement différent du Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Mais en fait elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de le connaître réellement. Cela ne changerait rien de le connaître dans sa jeunesse alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas le revoir plus tard. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'y attache, ni à lui ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

Laisse tomber la drague avec moi ça ne marche pas, j'ai déjà un petit copain chez moi et j'y tiens. Bon on va se coucher ??

Ensemble ?

Ce que tu peu être lourd toi, moi j'y vais si tu veux tu viens sinon bonne nuit.

Elle se mit alors à marcher en direction de la salle des Gryffondor sans même se retourner pour vérifier s'il la suivait.

« Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même !!! Et puis Poudlard peut être dangereux la nuit pour une jolie jeune fille !!

Tu t'arrête jamais ?

Non mais de toute façon je vais me coucher aussi alors autant faire le chemin ensemble !

Ok alors on se bouge !!

Il lui sourit une nouvelle foi mais cette foi Hermione dû se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive d'habitude il m'en faut plus pour craquer sur un mec et là je lui saute presque au cou. Aller reprend toi ma vieille il faut pas se laisser aller. _Tout en réfléchissant, elle marchait. Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portrait de la grosse dame quand elle entendit des pas arrivés.

« Patmol, t'étais ou ? Ca fait 3 heures que je te cherche. »

Hermione compris dessuite qui se trouvait en face d'elle. C'était James et elle comprenait pourquoi on disait toujours à Harry qu'il lui ressemblait. C'était les même à tel point que s'en était troublant.

« Ah je comprends, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle petite amie. Bonjours moi c'est James Potter et toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue !

Hermione Granger, je ne suis pas dans cette école j'étais à l'institut de Salem, c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais vue.

Ah et pourquoi tu es venu ici ??

Mais c'est une maladie la curiosité chez vous ??? Je suis venue pour un travail ça te suffit comme explication ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sur les nerfs.

Du calme je voulais juste faire connaissance. Depuis quand tes petites amies se mettent à mordre Siri ??

De un je ne suis pas sa petite amie et de deux je ne mords pas, je suis juste très fatiguée je m'excuse.

C'est pas grave, ouais tu sais pas quoi Patmol elle m'a embrassé ça y est, je suis trop content, depuis le temps que j'attends

C'est pas trop tôt mais comment t'as fais je croyais qu'elle te détestait ?

J'ais mes petits secrets comme toi tu as les tiens, dit-il avec une voix qui se voulait mystérieuse, ce qui les fit rire pendant un bon moment.

Bon, les garçons je suis désolée de vous laisser mais je suis crevée donc si vous me donnez le mot de passe, je pourrais aller dans le dortoir.

Attends mais tu restes ici ? demanda James

Oui et pendant les vacances aussi.

C'est bien, au moins il y aura une fille avec nous.

Oui mais dois-je te rappeler que la femme de ta vie vient de t'embrasser alors tu ne touche pas à Hermione ok ??? Dit Sirius visiblement jaloux

Je ne disais pas ça en pensant comme ça mais c'est vrai que ça va nous changer une fille dans le groupe.

Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas vos disputes les gars mais le mot de passe s'il vous plait ?

Si tu le veux il va falloir me passer sur le corps, Dit Sirius avec le même sourire sur les lèvres

Hermione sourit et sortit sa baguette discrètement et prononça une formule, ce qui eu pour effet de ficeler le garçon de la tête au pied, et il tomba par terre en se débattant. Elle s'assit alors sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Maintenant que je suis sur toi tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe s'il te plaît ou tu préfères rester comme ça toute la nuit ?

Si tu reste sur moi, je veux bien rester comme ça toute ma vie !

Oui mais tu risque de mourir de faim et surtout ne compte pas sur moi pour te nourrir !

Bon ça va, le mot de passe c'est « Furonculus.

Merci, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle rentra dans la salle commune suivit de James et Sirius qu'elle avait libéré. Elle se retrouva dans le même endroit qu'elle connaissait, aussi chaleureux et toujours aussi rouge ! La salle était presque vide à part 2 garçons. L'un des 2 était blond avec des yeux marron doré à l'air très fatigués et le second avait les cheveux châtains et un corpulence plutôt ronde. Elle savait qui ils étaient mais elle ne voulais pas rencontrer le dernier. Peter, rien que de le voir elle en avait mal au cœur . Elle allait devoir le supporter toute une année sans rien dire.

« Hé les gars, je vous présente Hermione, elle va rester avec nous pendant les vacances .

Salut je m'appelle Rémus et lui c'est Peter .

Salut et enchantée, je suis désolée mais je vais aller me coucher je suis fatiguée

. Attends Hermione dis nous au moins qui sera le prof de DCFM l'an prochain ! Lui dit Sirius.

Quoi, t'es au courant ? Allé dis le nous !!!!! S'il te plaît !!

Elle commençait déjà à monter les marches en direction du dortoir quand elle se retourna.

« Et ça vous avancerez à quoi de le savoir ?

On pourrait commencer à réfléchir sur les futurs blagues à lui faire !

La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est une femme et jeune en plus. Elle est très gentille et très mignonne aussi .

Mais tu la connais ? lui demanda Sirius

Elle était arrivé à la porte.

« Oui je la connais c'est moi !!! »

Et elle referma la porte derrière elle en laissant les quatre Maraudeur la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.  
  
FIN et REVIEW please  
  
**Alicia D** : J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu , en tout cas on le voit Sirius cette foi lol . Merci encore pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir et je suis très contente que ça te plaise autant  
  
**Kloona** : Merci pour ta review , moi aussi j'adore le couple Sirius/hermione c'est por ça que j'écris cette fic en plus il y ne a pas bcp alors ça en fait une de plus. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus  
  
**Naera Ishikawa** : Merci pour la review ça fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite t'a plus !  
  
**Amy Evans** :merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir les compliments , bon l'action ne commence pas vraiment encore il faut mettre en place l'histoire mais après je pense que ça va être mieux et plein de surprises lol. Merci encore et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu  
  
**Luwelin** : ça me fais plaisir de savoir que ça te plais . j'espère que tu seras contente de ce nouveau chapitre . Passe de bonnes vacances ma poulette bisous bisous  
  
**La MoUeTtE MaSke** : Merci pour la review , ça fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plais et en plus j'adore les compliments lol Et bien j'espère que ce chap t'as plu et que tu l'as apprécié Merci encore  
  
MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS ET TOUS CEUX QUI M ENVOIENT DES REVIEWS LA SUITE NE VA PAS TARDER BISOUS


	4. Vacances

Chapitre 4 : Vacances  
  
Hermione se réveilla, ce matin là, en se demandant ou elle était. Puis en réalisant ce qui lui était arrivé le jour précédent, elle se sentit tout à coup nerveuse. Comment allait se passer sa première journée dans le passé en compagnie des maraudeurs, elle ne le savait pas et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle se leva de son lit et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir. Quand elle était partie se coucher hier soir, toutes les filles dormaient déjà, elle avait alors transformé une chaise en lit pour dormir. Et ce matin elles étaient déjà toutes debout. _Mais combien de temps j'ais dormi ??_

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche qu'elle jugeait tout à fait nécessaire. Une demi-heure après, elle était fin prête pour aller déjeuner et elle regarda sa montre. 9h, déjà, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche sinon elle arriverai quand tout le monde serait parti et elle devait être présentée aux élèves ce matin. Elle accéléra le pas et se retrouva rapidement devant les grandes portes de bois de la grande salle. Elle les poussa en retenant son souffle. Quand elle rentra tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et des murmures commencèrent à monter. Elle pouvait en entendre certains qui se demandaient pourquoi une jeune fille arrivait en fin d'année.

Elle continuait à marcher vers la table des professeurs quand elle tourna ses yeux en direction de la table des Gryffondors persuadée de trouver un certain regard. Mais ce qu'elle y vit la bouleversa. Dans les yeux de Sirius, au lieu d'y voir le dégoût qu'elle attendait, elle y lisait une grande admiration mélangée avec quelque chose qu'elle capta comme du désir. Du désir ?? Oui, elle en était sûre. Alors le petit jeu d'hier soir n'était pas simplement un jeu ??? _Arrête de te poser des questions ma vieille et avance._ Elle arriva au niveau de l'estrade destinée à accueillir les profs et Dumbledore se décidât alors à parler.

« Chers élèves, je tenais à vous présenter Miss Hermione Granger, avant le départ pour les vacances d'été. Ce sera votre nouvelle enseignante de DCFM ainsi que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor »

A ces mots un brouhaha sonore s'éleva dans la salle de la part de toutes les maisons et surtout chez les Lions.

« Miss Granger allez donc vous asseoir avec vos élèves, il n'y a pas encore de chaise pour vous je le crains.

Ce n'est rien, bon appétit Monsieur.

Elle marcha donc en direction de la table des Gryffondors vers Sirius, Rémus et James Ils lui firent une place ainsi qu'un sourire radieux.

« Merci les garçons, que me vaut ce sourire ??

Rien on se disait juste qu'avoir un prof de notre côté pouvait nous éviter de nombreuses heures de retenus. Répondit un Sirius tout content.

Que je sois votre prof et qu'on va passer l'été ne signifie pas que je vous laisserais faire ce que vous voulez et surtout des blagues au nouveau prof de DCFM.

C'est ce qu'on verra. Lui dirent-ils en cœur. Cela ne présager rien de bon se dit-elle mais au moins elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Ou est Peter ? demanda-t-elle

Il a dû rentrer chez lui pour les vacances finalement ? C'est dommage on avait prévu une super fête pour ses 17 ans.

A cette remarque, Hermione sentit ses muscles se tendre. C'est à 17 ans que Voldemort faisait subir à ses futurs mangemorts ce qu'il appelait l'initiation et qu'il leur laissait sa marque. Cette horrible marque qui hantait quelques fois ses cauchemars. Personne ne remarqua ce changement chez elle, elle en était soulagée. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Après un copieux petit déjeuner, les 3 jeunes hommes partirent dirent au revoir à leurs compagnons et Hermione se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle prit sa baguette magique qu'elle avait oubliée le matin et partit en direction de la salle sur demande. Arrivée à destination, elle pensa très fort à une bibliothèque qui lui permettrait de préparer ses cours et la porte se dessina devant elle. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle trouva un nombre incalculable de livre sur tous les sorts qui pouvaient exister, ainsi qu'au milieu de la pièce un immense bureau fait de chêne sur le quel elle pourrait travailler à l'aise. Elle se mit donc au travail en commençant par un livre intitulé « Les sorts les plus faciles » pour les premières années. Cela faisait 3h quelle était plongée dans le bouquin quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Sirius ébahi.

« Tu connais cette sale ??

Mon meilleur ami étant le fils d'un des maraudeurs, je pense que c'est normal.

Alors je suis le parrain du fils de James ???

Merde j'aurai pas du dire ça et puis qui te dit que c'est de James dont je parlais ??

Qui veux tu que se soit certainement pas Rémus, en tant que Loup-garou il ne le fera jamais et je vois mal Peter avec une famille ! Au fait tu savais que Lunard était un loup-garou au moins ?

Oui, t'inquiète je l'ai eu comme prof en 3eme année.

Lupin, prof pourquoi pas, enfin bon tu ne dois pas trop m'en dire tu t'en souviens ??

Oui mais tu as le don de me faire parler, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Serrais-ce un Compliment ??

Ne te fais pas trop d'illusion !!

Et pourquoi pas ??

Je n'ais pas envi de souffrir plus tard voilà pourquoi il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. En plus je connais ta réputation et je ne laisserais jamais un garçon me mettre sur son tableau de chasse !

Qui te dit que tu seras un simple numéro ?

Oh Sirius je te connais ne l'oublie pas, et même 20 ans après ta réputation fait toujours des envieux.

C'est vrai personne n'a réussi à me battre ??

Peut être Malfoy mais lui reste plus discret.

Lucius ?

Non Draco, son fils. Bon assez discuté sur ça ? Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire dans la salle sur demande ?

Je voulais m'entraîner.

A quoi ??

Un truc Moldu tu dois pas connaître.

Moi, mes parents sont Moldus, Je suis comme certains dise une « Sang de Bourbe »

Et tu es prof de DCFM ?

Oui et alors, ou est le problème ne me dis pas que tu pense comme tous ces crétins, que le sang est important ?

Non pas du tout mais il est rare qu'une sang de... enfin tu voies arrive à un niveau assez élevé pour être prof !

Et bien je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle.

C'est sur t'es exceptionnelle !!

Merci, répondit-elle rouge comme les cheveux de Ron.

De rien c'est sincère. Je sais pas mais tu as un quelque chose que les autres filles n'ont pas.

Peut être le fait que je te dise non ?

Peut être mais en tout cas je ne te lâcherais pas.

Bon, passons. Alors tu venais t'entraîner à quoi ?

Boxe et muscu aussi mais juste un peu, et toi tu fais quoi ici ?

Je prépare mes cours pour les premières années, il faut que je reprenne tout à zéro , ça fait tellement longtemps.

Je veux bien te croire.

Sur ce, il s'assit sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait près de son bureau et se mit à la fixer pendant qu'elle lisait. Au début, elle s'était dit qu'il allait partir mais au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle n'en pouvait plus. Son regard posé sur elle la brûlait, elle n'osait pas lever les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir toute la force des siens.

« Tu comptes rester ici combien de temps ? Finit-elle par demander.

Je sais pas, je n'ais rien à faire aujourd'hui, James est parti chez lui pour 2 jours et Rémus a préféré s'isoler avant la pleine lune dans 2 jours aussi. Donc on est seul tous les 2 pendant 2 longues journées durant les quelles je compte bien apprendre à te connaître et à passer le plus de temps possible avec toi.

2 jours, seuls tous les 2 ?

Oui, cela te pose un problème ?

Tout en répondant à sa question, il s'était levé et était venu se placer derrière la chaise d'Hermione. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. Quand elle avait compris qu'ils allaient rester seuls, elle avait été à la fois contente et en même temps effrayée. Est-ce qu'elle arriverait à tenir avec lui près d'elle, elle le trouvait tellement attirant mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Et quand il avait posé ses mains sus ses épaules elle en avait eu des frissons, et ce massage, comme c'était agréable. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle s'était assoupit. Il la prit alors dans ses bras pour la menait dans la tour Gryffondor et instinctivement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre son torse. Il marcha jusqu'à la salle commune comme dans un rêve. En arrivant devant le tableau, il donna le mot de passe et se retrouva dans une salle commune totalement vide. Il la déposa alors sur le divan et s'apprêta à la lâcher quand elle lui dit :

« Reste avec moi »

D'une petite voix ensommeillée. Il s'installa donc à côté d'elle et la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée. A son réveil, Hermione sentit quelque chose de chaud sous elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un Sirius profondément endormi. _Comme il est beau !!!!_ Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça, elle n'avait jamais vu une expression si belle sur son visage et cela l'attendrit. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes pour lui donner un baiser. _Après tout il ne le saura pas , il dort !_ Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle scella leur bouche au moment même ou il ouvrait les yeux .  
  
FIN et REVIEW please  
  
**RéPONSES AUX REVIEWS**  
  
**La mouette mask** : Ben tu vois il est la ton bisous bon pas trop top mais je savais pas comment faire donc voilà j'espère que ca t'a plu et merci pour la review  
  
**Kloona** : merci pour la review , et oui notre Sirius est un grand dragueur et en plus ça marche lol !!! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu en tout cas merci encore  
  
**Alicia.D** : Bien sur qu'hermione Craque qui ne le ferai pas ???? En tout cas merci pour le review ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Ça t'a plu o moins ?? Bisous et Merci encore  
  
**Amy Evans** : Merci pour la review. Dans cette époque Hermione a un an de plus ke les autres ki vont être en 7 eme année. Pour la réaction des autres il faudra attendre que les vacances se terminent . Merci encore et j'espère que ca t'a plu  
  
**Laurence au paradis** : Bon c vrai que ton pseudo est un peu cucu mais on s'en fou c pas grave !! lol !! Bon ça fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise en plus c vrai ke des Sirius /Hermione il y en a pas bcp et moi c mes préférés alors g décidé d'en faire une et en plus elle plait c encore mieu. Je vais pas répondre a toutes tes suppositions tu verra bien si je te dis tout il y aura plus de suspense . En tout ca j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plus Merci et à bientôt j'espère  
  
Un grand MERCI à **Treza , Mademoiselle Black, Lilouthephoenix, Demoiselle Altanien et à Syds** pour vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir.  
  
Petit mot ** Luwelin** : tu vois ma belle je t'oublie pas j'espère ke tu me reveiweras quand tu rentreras j'ai hate que tu me dise ce ke tu en pense plein de bisous


	5. Un petit tour à la mer

Voici le nouveau chapitre pour celui là je ne ferai pas de réponses aux reviews j'ai déjà mis lontemp pour l'écrire et je me sens pas d'attendre plus longtemps mais je vous promets de faire les réponses pour le chapitre 4 et 5 dans le prochain . Merci à tous et bonne lecture.  
  
Chapitre 5 : un petit tour à la plage  
  
_Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle scella leur bouche au moment même ou il ouvrait les yeux._

Sirius se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était rarement réveillé d'une si bonne manière, il passa alors ses mains derrière la nuque d'Hermione pour approfondie le baiser. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant qu'il n'était plus endormi et voulu briser ce baiser mais n'y arriva pas. C 'était trop agréable et même mieux que ça, c'était magique. Quand elle sentit qu'une langue demandait l'entré de sa bouche elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour la sentir chercher la sienne. Quand leurs deux langues se trouvèrent, elles commencèrent un balais sensuel. A ce moment là, Hermione se sentit fondre, elle avait le corps entier qui lui réclamait plus qu'un simple baiser. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'était installait sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté et commençait à onduler le bassin tendit que lui avait glissé une main dans son dos sous le chemisier. Quand elle l'entendit gémir, elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne devait pas. Avec un effort qu'elle jugea surhumain elle se leva brisant le baiser et tout le reste.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ??

-Parce que je ne peu, j'ai pas le droit.

-Et pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ???

-Parce qu'en faisant ça je me ferais souffrir et j'ai eu mon compte de malheur dans ma vie pourtant si courte.

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je veux simplement être avec toi, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

-Il ne s'agit pas de toi, enfin si mais de ton toi futur. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne peu pas te le dire mais je sais que je souffrirais.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe dans le futur, je suis mari ???

-Oui c'est ça !!!! Elle avait saisit la balle au bond comme on dit.

-Ah ! Ok, dans ses cas là je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Alors ton petit ami de ton époque est imaginaire si je comprends bien ??

Ouais mais je voulais pas te mentir, tu sais je t'apprécie beaucoup et on pourrait devenir ami, j'en suis sure.

Tu as raison , mais bon c'est dommage."

Sur ce dernier mot, il partit d'un air triste à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Hermione n'était pas très bien non plus. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, je suis folle je n'aurai jamais du faire ça, il est mort je ne ferai que souffrir. _Elle décida de se changer les idées et d'aller à la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin, elle repensa au baiser, jamais elle n'avait connu ça même avec Ron, ça avait été si sensuel et si doux à la fois. Mais elle devait oublier. Ses pas l'avaient menée devant le parc de Poudlard et non pas la bibliothèque. _Même mes pieds ne m'obéissent plus mais je suis en train de devenir folle moi !!!!_ Elle suivit alors ses jambes et alla s'asseoir au bord du lac sombre. Il devait être au moins deux heures car le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Elle avait faim mais ne voulait pas aller dans la grande salle ou elle serait pratiquement seule. Elle décida alors d'aller prendre quelques affaires dans le dortoir bien qu'elle n'ait pratiquement rien. Arrivée dans la salle commune, elle trouva Sirius assis dans un des fauteuils rouges avec un livres dans les mains. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et avança vers lui .

« Ca te dirait d'aller à la plage ??

Quoi , je me baigne pas dans le lac moi !!

Non pas le lac, la plage t'es sourd ou quoi ??

Et on y va comment à la plage ??

H !! Tu pourrais être sympa , je te propose de faire un truc sympa et toi tu m'agresses. C'est pas grave j'irai toute seule .

Non attend , je suis désolé , je voulais pas être méchant mais bon je suis assez contrarié , bon alors comment va-t-on à la plage jeune demoiselle ???

En transplanant !

Mais on peut pas dans l'enceinte de l'école et moi je ne peu pas transplan !

Moi si ! Aller vas prendre ton maillot .

J'en ai pas !

Moi non plus d'ailleurs, c'est pas grave on en achèteras là bas .

On vas ou ?

AH AH !! Surprise tu verras , je vais prendre ma baguette et j'arrive.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite et étaient près à partir.

« Surtout ne bouge pas, comme c'est un transplanage longue distance il ne faut pas que je me trompe.

-Tu fais ça souvent ?

-Depuis que j'ais 16 ans.

-Comment ça se fait ? Le permis se passe à 17 ans.

-Oui mais on a eu un dérogation du ministère .

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peu pas te le dire , bon t'es près ?

-Oui.

Elle lui pris la main et transplana . Ils arrivèrent sur une plage de sable blanc ou la mer arrivait pas petites vagues, elle était bleu turquoise et on pouvait apercevoir une barrière de corail plus loin . La plage était presque déserte . Sirius avait la bouge ouverte et ses yeux étaient brillants . Un petit sorcier arriva avec deux cocktails sur un plateau.

« Bienvenu en Guadeloupe !! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Nous voudrions deux matelas pour l'après midi et aussi de quoi nous restaurer. Mais avant il nous faudrait des maillots de bains.

-Bien sur, suivez-moi la boutique est par ici.

Les deux jeunes sorciers suivirent le vieux vers ce que l'on peut appeler une case. Sirius ne disait rien mais tenait toujours la main d'Hermione et se laissait guider. Ils arrivèrent dans la petite maison qui était beaucoup plus grande en réalité et contenait une quantité impressionnante de maillots de différentes couleurs et formes.

« La vendeuse va s'occuper de vous, je vais préparer tout ce que vous m'avez demandez, je reviens vous chercher dans un quart d'heure.

-Merci, répondit Hermione.

Le vieux partit les laissant seuls tous les deux. Sirius n'avait toujours rien dit.

« Ca ne te plait pas ? Demanda Hermione un peu triste que sa surprise ne lui fasse pas plaisir.

Au contraire, répondit-il d'une voix rauque les larmes aux yeux, je n'ais jamais vu la mer, je suis toujours allé dans une piscine mais jamais à la mer vraiment. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'emmènerais ici. Merci c'est magnifique je n'ai jamais rien vu de si beau, à part toi bien sur.

Merci, dit-elle en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue. C'est pour fêter notre nouvelle amitié.

A ce moment là, une jeune femme black arriva avec un sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

« Bonjour les amoureux !! Je m'appelle Noëlle. Vous voulez un maillot de bain je suppose ?

-Oui mais nous ne sommes pas des « amoureux.

-Ah ! Bon allez dans une cabine d'essayage et vous trouverez le maillot qui est fait pour vous c'est magique !!! Leur dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers une cabine chacun de son côté. En rentrant dans la sienne, Hermione trouva ce que l'on peu appeler un mini Bikini rose. Elle sortit alors de la cabine et regarda la vendeuse en lui disant « Je ne pourrais jamais mettre ça !! » La vendeuse lui fit un signe de la main qui voulait dire taisez vous et essayez. Sans un regard de plus Hermione se résigna et commença à se déshabiller en marmonnant dans sa barbe( ?????????) . Elle détailla le maillot en l'enfilant. Il était rose mais fluo, on ne pouvait pas la manquer sur la plage. Le haut était fait de 2 petits triangles qui cachaient à peine sa poitrine bien ronde mais qui la mettaient en valeur. Le slip était également minime retenu par deux ficelles.

Elle n'osat pas sortir de la cabine comme ça, alors elle remit ses habits et sorti de la cabine pour trouver un Sirius tout rouge avec un maillot de bain noir très très moulant. En voyant son corps bien fait, elle détourna le regard en rougissant à son tour.

« Combien je vous dois ??

-3 galions, s'il vous plait.

-Voilà, dit-elle en sortant l'argent.

Bonne journée les « amoureux », répondit Noëlle avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent du magasin sans oser se regarder.

« Ton maillot te va très bien » Lui dit-elle doucement. Elle crut entendre un vague merci mais n'en était pas sur. A ce moment là, le vieux sorcier arriva et les conduisit à leur matelats qui se trouvaient à 3 mètres de la mer. Il y avait un parasol ainsi qu'une table basse ou étaient posés les deux cocktails. Ils s'installèrent donc et Hermione se déshabilla avec appréhension.

Enfin en maillot, elle se retourna pour lui demander d'aller se baigner. Elle le trouva assis sur le transat tout rouge avec les yeux perdus sur ses pieds.

« Ben qu'est ce que tu fais ? On va se baigner ?

Oui vas-y je te rejoins dans 2 minutes.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge !

Non rien ça va aller t'inquiète pas.

Mais aller viens te baigner. »

En lui disant ça, elle le tira par le bras pour le faire se lever. Sous l'effet de la surprise il se laissa faire et se retrouva debout face à Hermione. Elle baissa les yeux jusqu'à son entrejambe ou elle pus y voir la raison de la gêne évidente de Sirius. Sur cette vue assez impressionnante, elle détourna le regard qui appartenait à présent à un visage cramoisi et lui demanda quel était le pourquoi de cette réaction.

« Je crois que ton maillot te va très bien, lui dit-il en se rasseyant un léger sourire aux lèvres face à sa réaction gênée.

-Ah ! Merci beaucoup, bon je vais me baigner tu me rejoins après que tu te sois euhhhh... calm ?

-Oui. »

Elle partit donc dans l'eau sans se retourner en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Jamais un garçon n'avait eu une réaction si prononcée en la voyant en maillot. Remarque, en y repensant jamais un garçon ne l'avait vu en maillot si mini.

En rentrant dans la mer, elle trouva une eau chaude mais fraîche à la fois et cela la détendit vraiment . Elle commença à nager doucement le long de la plage quand elle sentit quelque chose accroché à son pied la tirer vers le bas. Sous le choc elle donna un grand coup avec son autre jambe pour sentie un truc mou sous elle. Alors Sirius sorti la tête de l'eau avec un sourire montrant toutes ses dents.

« Je t'ai fais peur ?

-Non pas du tout !!!

-Aller ! Avoue tu ne m'aurais pas fais mal si tu n'avais pas eu peur !

-Oui ben ça va j'ai eu peur et alors ? Ca fait quoi ? En disant cela elle se jeta sur lui pour le noyer mais lui ayant prévu le coup l'esquiva et la mit sous l'eau à son tour .

« Oh ! Qu'est ce que tu m'énerve des fois !!!!!

-J'y crois pas tu te jette sur moi et je dois me laisser faire ! T'es bien une fille !

-Dis ce que tu veux je m'en fou !

-Vas-y noies moi si ça te fait plaisir !!Je serai près à tout pour toi, même me noyer.

-Arrête avec tes grandes phrases et passe plutôt à l'action. »

_Mince c'est moi qui viens de dire ça ???????_ Il se rapprocha d'elle alors, et la prit dans ses bras sans qu'elle proteste trop étonnée encore par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit une bouche chaude et douce contre la sienne ainsi qu'une langue qui lui demandait l'accès à la sienne. Ne pouvant résister à cela, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et le laissa l'explorer pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Ce baiser était encore mieux que le premier. _La mer peut être ?? _Mais elle ne voulait absolument pas s'arrêter, manquant d'air finalement elle du s'y résigner et se décrocha de lui.

A ce moment là, elle se perdit dans ses yeux aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans étoiles. Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de son regard du sien.

« Je voulais te dire que tu me plais vraiment tu sais, t'es pas juste une fille comme ça. Je sais même pas pourquoi. On se connaît depuis deux jours seulement et en plus je sais très bien d'où tu viens et que quand tu repartiras je vais souffrir moi aussi tout comme toi mais je m'en fou. Je veux être avec, être à toi et rien d'autre. »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Hermione l'embrassa en essayant d'y faire passer tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

« Bon on va manger, dit-elle, j'ai vraiment faim ! »

Il lui fit signe que oui de la tête et elle se sépara de lui à regret. La reste de l'après midi se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement, ils se firent bronzer comme des lézards pendant près de 3 heures mais ne se lâchèrent pas la main comme si leur vie en dépendait. A 19h30 ils étaient près à repartir quand il lui dit

« Je n'oublierais jamais cette journée passée avec toi, je crois que c'est une des plus belle que j'ai jamais vécu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on reviendra un jour j'en suis sure.

Alors ils transplanèrent à Poudlard.  
  
Fin et REVIEW please


	6. note de l'auteur

**Salut tout le monde**

**Je sais que ça fait très très longtemps que j'ai pas mis de chapitre mais en fait j'ai un prob avec internet et ça fait 6 mois que je l'ai plus , bref je suis en pleine déprime mais bon . **

**Cette semaine je suis chez une copine qui elle a internet et (je promet rien) je vais essayer de poser mon nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.**

**Merci de votre compréhension à tous**

**GROS GROs bisous et a bientôt j'espère.**


	7. Trop vite partie 1

Salut tout le monde, je m'excuse encore une fois du très grand retard que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ( 4 mois c pire qu'un retard ). Enfin j'ai eu un gros problème avec Internet (J'ai bien cru que j'allai mourir 4 mois c'est très long) Bref je ne répondrais pas aux reviews aujourd'hui sinon j'en aurai pour un moment encore .J'espère que la suite vous plaira .

Bisous à tous

Je tiens également à remercier ma petite Marionette qui m'aide beaucoup pour cette fic et qui me motive aussi . Je te fais pleins de très gros bisous ma belle . Je t'adore

Chapitre 6 : Trop vite…(partie 1)

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite et se dirigèrent vers la porte du château toujours main dans la main, n'ayant envie ni l'un ni l'autre de briser le moment pour garder l'impression de plénitude ressentie dans la journée encore un peu. Malheureusement en arrivant devant la grande porte, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore qui apparemment les attendait avec un visage sur lequel ne passait aucune émotion sauf ses yeux dans lesquels on pouvait voir une étincelle qui ressemblait à de l'amusement. En voyant le directeur, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient lâché la main espérant passer inaperçus.

« Miss Granger, je voulais vous voir. Rejoignez-moi dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure.

-Bien sur monsieur. »

Sur ce, elle partit en direction de la tour Gryffondor suivit de près par Sirius.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te veut d'après toi le directeur ???

J'en sais rien moi, de toute façon j'ai juste le temps de prendre une douche pour me lever tout le sel et le sable que j'ai ramené avec moi et j'y vais. Dis-moi t'es préfet au fait ??

Non, c'est Remus pourquoi ?

C'était pour avoir le mot de passe de leur salle de bain, mais bon c'est pas grave, il y a personne en ce moment, et puis je le demanderais à Dumbledore. »

Ils étaient arrivaient dans la salle commune et se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Hermione commença à se déshabiller en pensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée stupide d'aller à la mer, franchement c'était vraiment un endroit à éviter si on ne voulait pas se rapprocher de quelqu'un. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle se dit que finalement elle verrait au jour le jour et temps pis si elle souffrait, au moins elle aura été heureuse un temps. Tout en continuant à réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Après s'être laver et nettoyer bien comme il faut, elle sorti du dortoir et parti en direction du bureau du professeur. Arrivée à destination, elle grimpa les escaliers qui se présentaient devant elle, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.

« Re-bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir Miss Granger, alors comment c'est passé votre première journée dans notre époque ???

Bien, très bien même. Nous sommes allés à la mer.

Je sais, je sais. Bien, vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous ais demandé de venir dans mon bureau.

Oui, j'espère que ce n'est pas grave !!

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais vous annoncer que vos appartements sont près et j'ais pensé que vous aimeriez faire une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère. Un repas sera donc servi « chez vous » et vous aurez même droit à un peu de musique si vous êtes d'accord avec cette idée bien sur !

Merci beaucoup, et évidement je suis d'accord. Vous êtes invités d'ailleurs !

Non, non-merci je vais vous laisser en tête-à-tête avec monsieur Black. En parlant de lui, j'espère que vous ne lui en avez pas trop dit sur le futur quoi que cela ne serve pas à grand-chose.

Comment ça, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose ?????

Le voyage dans le temps effectué à partir d'un retourneur cassé n'est pas le même. Dans un voyage dans le temps réalisé par un sortilège ou une potion, les personnes que l'on rencontre se souviennent de nous durant toute leur vie, donc certains éléments ne peuvent pas être divulgués. Mais dans le cas auquel nous avons à faire, c'est différent. Monsieur Black, par exemple se souviendra de vous à partir du moment ou vous êtes parti. C'est-à-dire que le Sirius de votre époque commence à avoir des souvenirs de ce qu'ils vous arrivent mais seulement depuis deux jours. Et le Sirius actuel ne se souviendra pas de vous jusqu'à ce que vous retourniez dans votre époque.

Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous dit de ne parler de rien ??

Je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je fasse des recherches aujourd'hui. Mais n'en dites pas trop quand même, ça pourrait perturber ce pauvre Sirius !

Bien sur, ne soyez pas inquiet. Bon, où sont mes nouveaux appartements ???

Dans l'aile est du château mais attendez je vais vous y conduire vous pourriez vous perdre, on ne sait jamais.

Merci, j'irai chercher Sirius après. »

Elle se leva et suivit le directeur à travers l'école. Il avait eu raison de l'accompagner, elle ne connaissait pas cette partie de château et se serait certainement perdue. Quand Dumbledore stoppa sa marche, il se trouvait devant un tableau magnifique représentant un paysage. On pouvait voir une falaise avec une mer déchaînée environ 20 m plus bas.

« Le mot de passe est Dragibus, je me suis dis que ça vous plairez.

Merci beaucoup, bonne soirée et si vous voulez passer n'hésitez pas.

Merci mais non, je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Passez une bonne soirée. »

En entrant dans sa chambre, elle ne découvrit non pas ne « chambre » mais un vrai appartement avec tout le confort possible. La porte d'entrée donnait sur un grand salon, où régnait la lumière de la fin du jour filtrée par de grandes fenêtres aux rideaux fait de voile rouge, couleur d'ailleurs principale de ce lieu. En plus des voiles, il y avait les deux canapés disposés face à face mais aussi la table basse placée au milieu. Le reste de la pièce était blanc, les murs, la cheminé dans la quelle on pouvait faire entrer un chaudron de 2 m de diamètre, et les plafonds qui faisaient presque 4m de haut et apportaient à la pièce une impression d'immensité. Sur la gauche il y avait un passage voûté qui donnait sur une espèce de cuisine salle à manger au fond de laquelle on pouvait distinguait un poil sur le quel on pouvait cuisiner aisément. Il s'y trouvait aussi d'innombrables placards sûrement emplis de surprises.

Au centre se trouvait une table en bois massif avec quatre chaises autour. La chambre quant à elle était rouge et blanche aussi avec un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux rouges et des tables de nuit disposée de chaque côté. Cet appartement dégageait un ensemble calme et serein, Hermione se sentait bien ici aussi bien que dans la chambre qu'elle avait chez ses parents.

Quand elle eu finit sa visite, il s'était écoulait près d'une heure et Sirius devait certainement l'attendre dans son dortoir. Elle s'y rendit donc assez rapidement, prononça le mot de passe et se retrouva devant un Sirius avachi sur le canapé rouge de sa salle commune. Il était vraiment à croquer avec sa bouche entre ouverte et son air débrailler qui le faisait paraître plus jeune. Elle s'approchât de lui sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces et sensuelles qui l'appelaient. Il ouvrit les yeux en gardant sur son visage un sourire bien heureux.

« Bonjour professeur de mes rêves, ça va ??

Oui ça va, Dumbledore m'a montré mon nouveau logement et je pensais que ça te plairait de manger tous les deux la bas !

Oui, bien sur mais j'espère que tu fais bien la cuisine car j'ai très très faim, et de tout, répondit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres des plus explicite..

C'est pas moi qui cuisine ce soir on se fait livrer !!! Et ne te fais pas de fausses idées !!!

Bon on y va où on attend encore longtemps !

Suis-moi »

La réaction de Sirius fut la même que celle d'Hermione. Il alla tout visiter puis s'assit dans un des canapés en disant

« Eh ben t'en a de la chance, c'est vraiment très sympa ton nouveau chez toi

Merci mais j'ai rien fait , enfin un apéro ça te dit ??

Pourquoi pas tu as quoi ?

J'en sais rien . Attends moi je reviens dessuite. »

C'est une Hermione chargée d'un grand plateau qui revint 10 min plus tard. Elle avait trouvait pleins de petits biscuits salés dans ses placards ainsi que de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool. Elle avait ramené les plus connus comme de la vodka, de la tequila et du wiski pur feu. En bref la soirée s'annonçait bien arrosée. Dans la cuisine, elle avait mit également de l'eau à chauffée pour faire cuire des pâtes après avoir découvert une grande quantité de sauce tomate en conserves.

« Alors qu'est ce que je te sers ??

Je sais pas, un petit wiski peut être !!

Un petit alors je veux pas te ramener à ton dortoir en te portant !

Qui te dis que je vais rentrer ce soir ?

C'est moi qui le dis !

On verra bien !! Bon et sinon parle-moi de toi, de ton époque, de tes amis, de ce Harry dont je serais le Parrain, je veux tout savoir !

Déjà, je peux te dire un truc pour commencer, Dumbledore m'a dit que tout ce que je vais te dire tu l'oublieras quand je partirais. En fait ton autre toi se souvient de moi au fur et à mesure que les choses avances entre nous. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que la première foi que tu m'as vu tu ne m'as pas reconnue.

Donc tu peux tout me dire !

Je garde quand même mon jardin secret !!

Bon alors raconte !

Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Pose moi des questions !

Bon, alors qui est ton prof préféré et celui que tu aime le moins ?

Mon prof préféré c'est Lupin, mais il est resté qu'un an, il y a aussi Mc Gonagal mais bon elle est moins … Chaleureuse . En tout cas celui que je déteste c'est Rogue, je peux pas me le voir, si tu voyais comme ils nous traitent. C'est vraiment quelqu'un d'horrible.

Quand tu dis Rogue tu ne parle pas de Serverus Rogue quand même ?

Si bien sur !

Comment une chose comme ça a pu devenir prof ?

Il est assez doué en potion mais c'est vraiment un très mauvais pédagogue ! Enfin n'es parlons pas, je réfléchis déjà comment me venger de lui l'année prochaine. » Répondit Hermione avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres aussitôt ravies par Sirius.

« Ne refais plus jamais ce sourire, je pourrais pas y résister longtemps !

Holala !! Le tombeur qui ne résiste pas à un simple sourire, c'est à inscrire dans le calendrier !!

Bon c'est bon ! Je peu me resservir ?

Oui bien sur mais tu m'en donne aussi alors !!

Bon et Harry c'est le fils de qui ?

De James et Lyly. Et j'ai eu un choc en voyant James, ils se ressemblent vraiment sauf les yeux, il a ce de Lyly.

Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ?

C'est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime comme mon frère. En plus on a vécu tellement de chose ensemble !

C'est vrai raconte-moi s'il te plait, j'aimerai déjà le connaître ça doit être quelqu'un de bien !

Oui c'est vrai »

Et ils continuèrent à parler une bonne partie de la nuit autour du repas ainsi que de la bouteille de wiski pur feu qui en avait vraiment pris un coup.

« Malfoy junior transformé en fouine, j'aurais aimé voir ça !! » Dit Sirius prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable, du notamment à l'image d'un Draco en fouine mais aussi à l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit. Hermione était carrément bourrée et essayait de ramper jusqu'au canapé d'où elle venait de tomber. En Réussissant tant bien que mal à remonter sur le fauteuil elle se retrouva allongée sur Sirius qui n'hésita pas à l'enlacer et qui lui donna un baiser passionné. Quand leurs deux langues se retrouvèrent, elles commencèrent un balai qui n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt. Hermione qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait mais sentait bien le désir montait en elle. Elle commença à se frotter de façon équivoque sur Sirius qui commença à se sentir mal.

« Mione, je crois que tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Tu sais tu as beaucoup bu je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Non reste avec moi, j'ai tellement envi de toi ! Elle avait dit cela en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon et à lui donnait des baisers dans le cou.

Mione si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant je n'arriverais pas à résister.

Mais je ne veux pas que tu résistes, Fait moi l'amour Sirius, j'en ais tellement envi ! »

Elle continuait son petit jeu et Sirius s'abandonna finalement en attrapant Hermione par la taille et en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Elle sentit alors son érection pressée contre sa cuisse et cela l'excita davantage. Il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea alors dans la chambre…


End file.
